Super Smash Bros Meets Hollywood
by aaronp6500
Summary: The cast of the Super Smash Bros. are put in a variety of famous movie scenes, replacing the actors with them. This fanfic parodies numerous films ranging from old classics to modern day flicks, and the smashers aren't quite reluctant to point out the faults in every one of them while in the middle of shooting.
1. Introduction

**Super Smash Bros. Meets Hollywood**

_The setting is a quiet study in an old-fashioned mansion. There is a fireplace with a fire burning on a log, and a person in a red robe sitting in a red cushioned chair next to it. In the background there are many shelves with rows upon rows of books filling them. The books consist of countless famous novels such as Moby Dick, The Great Gatsby, Harry Potter, Shakespeare, and many others. The man starts to speak._

_"Good evening, fellow FanFiction readers," says the person. "This is aaronp6500 speaking with you, and since there are no pictures of me posted on the site, I will allow for you to use your imagination on what I might possibly look like. I could be a female to you, for all I know, but given that my username is indeed "aaron," you probably figured by this point that I am indeed a male. So, you may continue to read this text in a man's voice._

_"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I would like to get to the point now. This 'fic,' as people like to call them, is written mainly for entertainment purposes only, and is not intended to be offensive in anyway. Since the early 20__th__ century, Hollywood has been a growing obsession among Americans and people worldwide, from the cinema to the celebrities and to the Academy Awards. And with successful films, there comes famous movie scenes and quotes that will never be forgotten and repeated countless times by their fans. _

_"Tonight, or whatever time you may be reading this, you will be watching the Super Smash Bros. characters go through many famous movie scenes and parody each one. They consist of old classics to new box office successes. Enjoy."_


	2. The Avengers

**The Avengers**

Cast:

Mario as "Supposed to be Captain America"

Link as "Thor With A Sword And Shield Instead"

Diddy Kong/Donkey Kong as "Ape Bruce Banner/Ape Hulk"

R.O.B. as "Iron Man?"

Samus as "Blue Widow"

Pit as "Closest Thing To Hawkeye"

Old Snake as "White Nick Fury"

Slippy Toad as "Annoying Maria Hill"

* * *

_The setting is aboard S.M.A.S.H. Helicarrier. An explosion just occurred when a possessed Closest Thing To Hawkeye shot a blue explosive arrow at one of the turbines. The Avengers were just blown away by the sudden explosion in the middle of their argument. Supposed to be Captain America and Iron Man? Have just been knocked down a few feet away, Blue Widow and Ape Bruce Banner have fallen down into a lower part of the ship, and Thor With A Shield And Sword Instead just completely got blown somewhere else._

IRON MAN?: You should really put on the suit- beep-doo-beep

SUPPOSED TO BE CAPTAIN AMERICA: Mama Mia! I agree!

_Scene cuts to White Nick Fury on the main control bridge talking to Annoying Maria Hill._

WHITE NICK FURY: Hill, do you copy?

ANNOYING MARIA HILL: Sir, one of our turbines has been hit. We're going down! We're gonna die!

WHITE NICK FURY: God, pull yourself together, Hill! We'll live!

_WHITE NICK FURY switches his coms to IRON MAN?_

WHITE NICK FURY: Iron Man?, I need you to fix that turbine engine. Since Closest Thing To Hawkeye is possessed at the moment, you're the only one of us that can fly.

IRON MAN?: Beep-do-beep – On it.

_WHITE NICK FURY then switches his coms to BLUE WIDOW._

WHITE NICK FURY: RomanOn? Is everything all right?

_Scene cuts to Blue Widow and Diddy Kong lying on the ground of the engine room still recovering from the blast._

BLUE WIDOW: _(Sarcastically) _Yes, everything's perfect. I'm having the time of my life.

_She turns to look at APE BRUCE BANNER starting to transform into a bigger monster._

BLUE WIDOW: But, I don't know about Ape Banner.

_Then APE BRUCE BANNER starts roaring and growing into APE HULK before her eyes. BLUE WIDOW is terrified and begins taking steps back, slowly, for some reason._

BLUE WIDOW: Uh, Ape Banner?

_APE HULK roars loudly. _

BLUE WIDOW: What the hell was in those bananas?

_BLUE WIDOW then takes off as APE HULK chases after. _

_IRON MAN? flies up to the damaged turbine and tries to fix it. _

IRON MAN?: Hmm . . . maybe if I use my laser to cut some of these heavy chunks of metal out of the way, that should do the trick! – beep-beep-boop.

_So IRON MAN? does just that, and the turbine starts failing altogether. _

IRON MAN?: Oops. That didn't work.

WHITE NICK FURY: Stark, what just happened!

IRON MAN?: Uh, I kinda just . . . blew the thing to pieces.

WHITE NICK FURY: You what?!

BLUE WIDOW: Ugh, why couldn't I just be cast as IRON MAN? in my power suit?

SLIPPY TOAD: Because you're the only female in this entire movie who has the perfect set of boobs and a nice-

BLUE WIDOW: Okay, okay, I see your point now.

_Suddenly, BLUE WIDOW is knocked several feet against the wall ahead by APE HULK. Then, out of nowhere, THOR WITH A SWORD AND SHIELD INSTEAD leaps at APE HULK and knocks him through the other wall with his bombs. _

BLUE WIDOW: Thanks other blonde – I mean, Thor With A Sword And Shield Instead.

_Thor With A Sword And Shield Instead gives a wink to the camera and then carries on to face APE HULK._

* * *

_The setting is now in New York, where buildings are torn apart and catastrophe is everywhere. Hundreds of BOWSER's evil goomba and koopa minions are wreaking havoc amongst the city, and The Avengers stand together in a perfect circle as the camera pans around them; IRON MAN? landing on the ground in the circle next to APE HULK, who roars ferociously at the camera and beating his chest, then CLOSEST THING TO HAWKEYE aiming his blowing blue arrow diagonally, THOR WITH A SWORD AND SHIELD INSTEAD pulling out his sword, BLUE WIDOW pulling out her paralyzer gun, and then SUPPOSED TO BE CAPTAIN AMERICA, punching a fiery fist to the screen. The Avengers theme plays epically in the background. Then suddenly, there is a record scratch sound. The team then gets a good look at themselves._

CLOSEST THING TO HAWKEYE: Wait, why are we all standing in an oddly perfectly symmetrical circle and posing one at a time on cue with each other?

_The others exchange looks with one another. _

SUPPOSED TO BE CAPTAIN AMERICA: Uh . . . we just do what the director tells us.

_The others nod in agreement._

CLOSEST THING TO HAWKEYE: And people actually buy into this stuff?

SUPPOSED TO BE CAPTAIN AMERICA: Pretty much.

CLOSEST THING TO HAWKEYE: . . . Huh.

THOR WITH A SHIELD AND SWORD INSTEAD: If it makes you feel any better, we're getting shitloads of cash after this, because we're gonna top so many box office records just by using that same old, Hollywood, blockbuster, reused, action flick formula that _Transformers_ is for some reason criticized for.

IRON MAN?: But it's okay when we do it.

CLOSEST THING TO HAWKEYE: Why?

SUPPOSED TO BE CAPTAIN AMERICA: 'Cause we're the f**king Avengers!

APE HULK: (_Beats his chest victoriously)_


	3. Star Wars

**Star Wars**

Cast:

Link as "Link Groundcrawler"

Zelda as "Not Link's Love Interest"

Fox as "Fox Solo"

R.O.B. as "ROB 1, HIT 1"

Ganondorf as "Darth Ganon"

Donkey Kong as "Chewdonka"

* * *

DARTH GANON: You do not know the power of the dark side!

_LINK GROUNDCRAWLER crawls away across a narrow bridge, defeated from battle. _

DARTH GANON: Join me Link, and I will make your face the greatest in Koridai, or else you will DIE!

LINK GROUNDCRAWLER: I'll never join you! And I'm from Hyrule, not Koridai!

DARTH GANON: . . . Oh.

LINK GROUNDCRAWLER: You killed my father!

DARTH GANON: No Link. I am your father.

_LINK's eyes widen in horror._

LINK GROUNDCRAWLER: Oh, I don't believe this shit!

_He jumps off thousands of feet down into nothingness. DARTH GANON watches with confusion on his face._

DARTH GANON: Well . . . no child support for me!

* * *

_LINK GROUNDCRAWLER finds the cell that is holding NOT LINK'S LOVE INTEREST inside, and enters to see the princess lying down. She then immediately awakes from his sudden entrance._

NOT LINK'S LOVE INTEREST: Aren't you a little short for a NoAim Trooper?

LINK GROUNDCRAWLER: Uh . . . no. My height is actually relatively normal compared to most guys. I'm like 5'9.

_LINK pulls off his NoAim Trooper helmet._

LINK GROUNDCRAWLER: My name is Link Groundcrawler and I'm here to rescue you.

NOT LINK'S LOVE INTEREST: _(notices LINK's pointy ears) _Oh, you're an elf. That's explains a lot.

LINK GROUNDCRAWLER: We have to leave now.

NOT LINK'S LOVE INTEREST: Okay, but I have to pack my stuff with me first.

LINK GROUNDCRAWLER: They let you keep an entire collection of personal belongings?

NOT LINK'S LOVE INTEREST: Well, I'm still a princess.

_The two exit the cell and into the hallway, meeting up with FOX SOLO and CHEWDONKA, when suddenly they are attacked by terrible NoAim Troopers. They take cover behind the space of the cell doors. _

FOX SOLO: It's a good thing they have terrible aim. I don't even know why we bother taking cover.

CHEWDONKA: _(tries to gurgle in agreement, but ultimately fails and just sounds like a monkey)_

NOT LINK'S LOVE INTEREST: This is a waste of time! Give me that!

_NOT LINK's LOVE INTEREST grabs FOX SOLO's blaster and blasts open a random vent that smells oddly like garbage. They all slide down through the vent, which turns out to lead into a garbage masher. _

FOX SOLO: Nice going, princess. You led us into the garbage disposal.

NOT LINK's LOVE INTEREST: It's not a garbage disposal. It's a . . . garbage, wall masher thingy.

_FOX SOLO looks at her with a blank expression, not amused. _

LINK GROUNDCRALWER: C'mon, how was she supposed to know we would end up here?

FOX SOLO: Exactly! How _was_ she supposed to know? It's not like she looked ahead and said, "Hey, this spot isn't dangerous at all! There's no way a giant garbage disposal is just ahead!"

NOT LINK's LOVE INTEREST: Will you please quit it with your nagging? Let's try and figure out a way to get out of here.

FOX SOLO: _(mockingly)_ Oh, Miss Princess thinks she can just take the lead all of a sudden. Sorry, your highness, but we're _your_ rescuers, and what we say goes.

NOT LINK'S LOVE INTEREST: That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard in my life, and I'm the only woman in this entire film.

_Suddenly, the walls of the garbage place begin closing in on the group. CHEWDONKA lets out a yell of some sort in panic._

FOX SOLO: Crap! The walls are closing in on us!

LINK GROUNDCRAWLER: What are we gonna do?

FOX SOLO: Quick, Chewie, use your strength to hold the walls apart.

CHEWDONKA: _(yells in response)_

LINK GROUNDCRAWLER: What do you mean your arms aren't strong enough? You're a seven foot gorilla with the strength of 50 men!

NOT LINK's LOVE INTEREST: These walls are made of hard cement. There's no way anything can withstand them.

LINK GROUNDCRAWLER: Well excuuuuuuuuse me, princess! Sorry for not having your well profound knowledge and all.

NOT LINK's LOVE INTEREST: I was making a point-

FOX SOLO: You've said enough now. _(connects to ROB 1, HIT 1 and C-3PHoe) Guys, can you hear me? We're trapped in this giant garbage disposal and the walls are caving in on us?! Hello? Does anyone copy?!_

NOT LINK's LOVE INTEREST: _(into the mic) _We need help! Please!

_Back in a random control room, ROB 1, HIT 1 and C-3PHoe are standing awkwardly at the speaker before them, obviously being the helpless cries of their companions. They exchange looks with each other._

ROB 1, HIT 1: Should we help them?

C-3PHOE: Hell naw! This our chance to leave now and get the hell out of here. We won't have to worry about none of they asses, or any of this shit again!

ROB 1, HIT 1: Shit, works for me.

_As they're about to leave, ROB 1, HIT 1 remembers he left his condom by the control panel. He goes over and gets and runs back, not realizing he also accidentally saved his companions by pressing a button when he reached for it. _

C-3PHOE: What was you plannin' on doin' wit that?

ROB 1, HIT 1: Uh, you know . . . just uh . . . Bitch, didn't I tell you not to question me?!

_The rest of the crew cheers as the walls begin parting once again, and the heroes are saved._

* * *

**(A/N): This is not all of the ****_Star Wars _****parodies. I will be updating on certain movies every now and then. :)**


	4. John Carptenter's Halloween

**Halloween**

Cast:

Samus as "Laurie Aran"

Ness as "Smartest Child in the Film #1"

Nana as "Smartest Child in the Film #2"

Peach as "Dumb Friend #1"

Zelda as "Dumb Friend #2"

Bowser as "The Turtle Shape"

Snake as "Badass Doctor"

Fox as "Useless Cop"

Mario as "SHORTY"

Link as "Only Prettyboy in the Film"

* * *

_LAURIE ARAN and her dumb friends DUMB FRIEND #1 and DUMB FRIEND #2 are walking together back home from school. _

DUMB FRIEND #1: So like, I'm really having a hard time deciding if I should get a pink dress at the mall, or a nice pair of pink shoes. What do you two think?

DUMB FRIEND #2: Oh, totally the pink shoes. It will look great with the pink dress you already have.

LAURIE ARAN: But you're already wearing both of those things. Everything on you is pink, besides your yellow hair.

DUMB FRIEND #1: So, everything on you is blue, except for _your _yellow hair.

_LAURIE looked down at herself and saw that she indeed had on blue skinny jeans, blue sneakers, a blue sweater, along with her blue school binder. _

LAURIE ARAN: . . . Shut up.

_In the middle of their walk, LAURIE notices a car that stops on the far side of the street, appearing to be watching them._

DUMB FRIEND #2: What is it, Laurie?

LAURIE ARAN: Look.

_LAURIE points at the guy in the car, which they cannot perceive from this distance, and the guy suddenly drives off._

DUMB FRIEND #1: Wow, he sure was a creep.

DUMB FRIEND #2: Hell yeah he was.

LAURIE ARAN: Oh well, he probably just wanted to enjoy the view.

_The other two giggled._

LAURIE ARAN: Well, I'll catch you two later.

DUMB FRIEND #1 AND 2: Bye!

_LAURIE then remembered she had to babysit tonight, which was good for her because then she wouldn't be bored. When she got home she went upstairs to her room. She was putting all of her stuff down and then looked out the window, only to see what looked like the same guy from before in the car. This time, she could see that he really wasn't a 'guy.' He was more like . . . a turtle?_

LAURIE: Is that a terrifying-looking almost 7 foot tall alligator snapping turtle standing in my neighbor's backyard staring directly at me? Jeez, I'm really terrified right now, since I also saw this guy stalking me before, but I'm not gonna bother to call the cops, since one, tonight's Halloween night, so he's probably just trying to scare me, and two, we have to have a good reason to keep this movie running for another hour or so.

_LAURIE then looked away and then back to see the turtle thing disappear._

* * *

BADASS DOCTOR: Do we have any idea where he is right now?

USELESS COP: I'm sorry, but no evidence has been found as of yet. We're still looking.

BADASS DOCTOR: That's what they all say. _(Mockingly) _'I'm still looking.' Yeah, I'm still looking, too. I'm still looking for answers as to why my life is such shit. I'm still looking as to why everything that's going good in my life is always ruined! I still don't understand why my wife left me! Why is everything so bleak for me?! Huh? Can you tell me the reasons for that?!

USELESS COP: Jeez, pal, relax. I didn't ask anything about your personal life.

BADASS DOCTOR: I'm sorry. I get carried away like that sometimes.

USELESS COP: It's . . . okay . . . I think.

BADASS DOCTOR: Well, since he was one of my patients, I know how he is. I know what he's capable of. He's just pure evil. He has no remorse for anything he does. We need to inform as many people as we can that there's a crazy homicidal maniac on the loose.

USELESS COP: Damn, you'd really talk about one of your own patients like that?

BADASS DOCTOR: Of course. I freaking hate my job!

USELESS COP: But don't worry, there's no need to inform the public. We've got it under control. We officers will find him in no time.

BADASS DOCTOR: _(facepalm)_

* * *

_Nighttime falls down on the small neighborhood in IlliNoNoise, and it's Halloween night. Kids are out trick-or-treating and LAURIE ARAN is babysitting SMARTEST CHILD IN THE FILM #1 AND 2. The two kids are watching a scary movie with LAURIE, who is unamused by the amount of horror displayed, unlike the two kids who are absolutely terrified. _

SMARTEST CHLID IN THE FILM #1: This movie is scary.

LAURIE ARAN: It's just a movie. None of this is real.

SMARTEST CHILD IN THE FILM #1: But it looks so real.

SMARTEST CHLID IN THE FILM #2: Ugh, you idiot, don't you realize there's something called special effects and cinematography that adds the realism into all of these movies?

_LAURIE looks intrigued by the child's words and intelligence._

LAURIE: Now SMARTEST CHILD IN THE FILM #2, don't call your brother an idiot. I know you want to shorten his name some more so you don't have to keep saying all of those syllables, but unfortunately, the production value on this film is kind of low anyway, so we have to make the best with what we've got.

_LAURIE then sat back and wondered what her two idiot friends were doing._

* * *

_DUMB FRIEND #1 and SHORTY had just finished . . . you know. It was sort of awkward since his body was so much smaller than hers, but they just went with it. The two were lying in her bed, exhausted from their wonderful experience. _

DUMB FRIEND #1: Wow, Shorty, I didn't realize you were so big for your size.

SHORTY: I didn't realize you were such a freak, princess.

DUMB FRIEND #1: I only act like a lady in public.

SHORTY: I can see.

_The two then kissed. _

SHORTY: I'm gonna go get me a beer.

_SHORTY got out of the bed and walked down to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. He opened one and took a sip, when suddenly he heard a bump nearby. SHORTY walked slowly over to where he heard the noise, which led to the pantry. _

SHORTY: Even though I'm too short to be trying to take on anybody, I'm not scared of you!

_The short man opens the door, only to find THE TURTLE SHAPE standing there._

SHORTY: A . . . a giant tur-

_THE TURTLE SHAPE instantly slashes SHORTY's throat watching as he bleeds to death on the floor. It then makes its way to the room where DUMB FRIEND #1 was, wearing a ridiculous white sheet over him and a pair of glasses, alone with a black bushy moustache on the sheet. _

DUMB FRIEND #1: Hahaha, that's funny, babe. Hey, when did you get so tall?

THE TURTLE SHAPE: . . .

DUMB FRIEND #1: Just kidding. _(laughs) _That must be a really good Halloween costume if it can make you look like that.

THE TURTLE SHAPE: . . .

DUMB FRIEND #1: I wonder why you have a huge back with giant spikes poking out. Are you like supposed to be the ghost of an alligator snapping turtle?

THE TURTLE SHAPE: . . .

DUMB FRIEND #1: Okay, really, the joke's over.

THE TURTLE SHAPE: . . .

DUMB FRIEND #1: . . .

THE TURTLE SHAPE: . . .

DUMB FRIEND #1: Okay, you just turned like 10 times less hot than before.

_The telephone suddenly rings. DUMB FRIEND #1 picks it up, with her back turned completely to THE TURTLE SHAPE. _

DUMB FRIEND #1: Hey, Laurie!

LAURIE ARAN: Hey, what's up?

DUMB FRIEND #1: Well, I just got done doing the deed, but now SHORTY's acting like a complete weirdo.

LAURIE ARAN: He's a guy. That's what guys do.

DUMB FRIEND #1: I mean, I made sure I cleaned it and everyth-

LAURIE ARAN: Okay, didn't need to know all that. Anyways, what do you mean he's acting weird? What did he say?

DUMB FRIEND #1: He hasn't said anything. He's literally just staring at me with a white sheet draped over him. And for some reason his back got incredibly huge and has spikes poking out of it.

_LAURIE's eyes then filled with horror._

LAURIE ARAN: DUMB FRIEND #1, get out of there now!

DUMB FRIEND #1: Why?

_Suddenly, THE TURTLE SHAPE wraps the telephone cord around her neck, strangling her slowly to death. Though, the blonde remains an idiot._

DUMB FRIEND #1: Why _(coughs) (raspy) _Why do I need to go?

LAURIE ARAN: DUMB FRIEND #1? #1?

DUMB FRIEND #1: What's the problem?

_THE TURTLE SHAPE tilts his head to the side, puzzled by her stupidity. LAURIE rolls her eyes._

LAURIE ARAN: You have to get out of there now!

DUMB FRIEND #1: But why?

_The blonde then drops dead. _

LAURIE ARAN: _(sighs) _You dumb bitch.

_The line then cuts off. _

SMARTEST CHILD IN THE FILM #1: What was that, Laurie?

LAURIE ARAN: Nothing! Nothing at all, just talking to a friend, that's all.

_Almost on the verge of panicking, LAURIE dials 9-1-1._

DISPATCHER: 9-1-1, what's your emergency?

LAURIE ARAN: My friend's just been murdered!

DISPATCHER: Okay, are you a Caucasian female with blonde hair?

LAURIE ARAN: . . . Yes. Why?

DISPATCHER: Alright, then you're more likely to die next.

_The line then cuts. LAURIE looks at the phone in shock._

LAURIE ARAN: This bitch did not just-

SMARTEST CHILD IN THE FILM #2: Who was that?

LAURIE ARAN: Oh! No one, no one at all! Just talking to another friend, that's all.

SMARTEST CHILD IN THE FILM #2: _(has a suspicious look on her face) _

LAURIE ARAN: Yeah, that's what it was. Nothing more. Go on and watch more TV now, okay?

_The child walks away, still looking at her with a suspicious look._

* * *

**(A/N): This parody is to be updated at some point, so don't think this is all there is to this one. :)**


	5. Charlie's Angels (2000)

**Charlie's Angels (2000)**

A man's voice can be heard. He begins his narration.

"Once upon a time, there were three very different little girls."

Samus Aran is shown as a little girl being raised by the Chozo. She is put through much rigorous training and being worked to peak combat, endurance, gymnastics, and other types of skills. Mourning over her parents' death and the elimination of her home planet, through blood, sweat and tears, Samus endures the worst, and comes out on top as a Chozo warrior.

A young Wii Fit Trainer at the age of five is maintaining a difficult yoga pose for what seems like long periods of time, and her father is pushing her to the limit. He yells and tells her to push harder, to which she struggles to do so, but manages in the end.

Princess Zelda is being kidnapped by Ganondorf, and cries for help. She is chained down to a stone bed of some sort, and the evil king attempts to retrieve the pieces of the Triforce, but Link shows up just in time, and defeats Ganondorf, saving the princess. This goes to be referred to as a damsel from that point on.

The man continues, "Who grew up to be very different women."

Samus is now shown in her signature Varia Powersuit, blasting various aliens in her path. She rolls in a ball to dodge an aliens attack, and then springs back up in shape, obliterating it with her missile. A hoard of space pirates then come storming in her direction, leaving her completely outnumbered. Suddenly, she brings out her arm cannon, pointing directly at them all, and it begins transforming and charging into a much greater weapon, ending with an enormous blue blast of energy, known as her Zero Laser, and eradicates all of them. After that, her suit falls apart, revealing her in her blue Zero Suit, still standing tall.

In the middle of a gymnastic floor routine, an older Wii Fit Trainer in her early twenties performs a highly difficult and complex dance and performs an impressive feat of flips before judges observing her at a table. After all of the acts are over, she takes home the trophy, and her father for the first time in her life is proud of her. He cheers loudly, along with the thousands of others in the audience, and hoists her up on his shoulder, while she raises her trophy proudly in the air.

While walking alone in the woods, enjoying the beauty of nature, Princess Zelda is ambushed by a group of bandits, wishing to steal whatever she's got. There were five of them, each armed with knives, and one with a sword. But the princess was by no means intimidated by this, as she had something else in store for them. One of the bandits rushed at her by the side, trying to restrain her, but Zelda impressively kicked him in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain, and she proceeded to push him far back into a tree with her magic. The others all charged at her, but she leaped into the air and kicked one of them in the face, and then another. Before striking the next, she quickly transformed into the warrior Sheik, and jump-kicked them in the face. As the last came running towards her, Sheik took hold of his knife, before he could strike her with it, and effortlessly wrapped her legs around his neck, then spun around to his arm, then around his back, and lastly coming up and flipping over his head, bringing him down to the ground along with his friends. The bandit was so intrigued by the weirdly-looking complex but impressive move that he didn't even bother to get back up. Sheik then proceeded to take her walk through the wilderness.

"But they have three things in common," said the man's voice. "They're beautiful, they're brilliant, and they work for me. My name is Nintendo."

Samus is shown undercover in a vibrant blue dress at a party of some sort, appearing to try and seduce a man. Sheik is shown hanging from a line, flipping over objects and avoiding red lasers set as traps. Aboard the back of a truck carrying heavy cargo, Wii Fit Trainer exits a small box, revealing that she was hiding in the small confined space for a while. "I'm in," she says through her earpiece.

Together, they are taking on a group of space pirates and other monsters. Samus is in her Zero Suit kicking, punching, and using her paralyzer, and Wii Fit Trainer is flipping and kicking her foes, using her flexibility to her advantage, while Sheik uses her warrior skills to eliminate as many of her enemies as possible. They then come together and form their signature Nintendo's Angels pose, with Samus in the center, Wii Fit Trainer on her right, and Sheik on her left.


End file.
